HEAVEN
by Kaisoo Land
Summary: Bagiku tempat paling nyaman adalah berada dipelukan hangatmu. Saat dunia dengan kejamnya menghujatku, kau selalu ada disampingku. Meremas pelan tanganku, membawaku kepelukanmu lalu mengelus lembut suraiku dan mengucapkan kata-kata cinta yang membuatku bersemu. Bagiku surgaku adalah pelukanmu yang mampu membuatku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Fluff, YAOI / KAISOO


**HEAVEN**

Jongin & Kyungsoo

Support cast: All EXO Member

Genre: Fluff, romance, Non-AU

Rated T

Written by Admin be

(dobelkims)

SUMMARY:

Bagiku tempat paling nyaman adalah berada dipelukan hangatmu. Saat dunia dengan kejamnya menghujatku, kau selalu ada disampingku. Meremas pelan tanganku, membawaku kepelukanmu lalu mengelus lembut suraiku dan mengucapkan kata-kata cinta yang membuatku bersemu. Bagiku surgaku adalah pelukanmu yang mampu membuatku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.

* * *

Jongin menatap ragu kaki kirinya yang sedang dibabat dengan perban, "Hyung lihat, aku rasa aku tetap bisa ikut tampil saat konser nanti.." kata Jongin seraya menggerak gerakkan pelan kakinya kearah Suho yang sedang asik menonton TV. "Sudah tidak terasa sakit.."

Sehun melirik sekilas ke kaki Jongin lalu tersenyum licik, "Benarkah?" dengan pelan ia pun menginjak kaki Jongin.

"YAAA! SAKIT BODOH!"

"Kau bilang sudah tidak sakit. Aku hanya menginjak nya pelan tapi kau sudah berteriak.. Bagaimana kau ikut perform nanti? Dengan tertatih diatas panggung?"

Jongin melemparkan tatapan kau-diam-saja-atau-kau-tidak-selamat kearah Sehun, tapi Sehun malah mengabaikannya dan kembali asik bermain dengan handphone nya.

"Suho Hyung~" Panggil Jongin dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Jongin, lebih baik kau beristirahat. Kau tau sebentar lagi kita akan mempromosikan album baru? Lagi pula manager juga pasti keberatan jika kau memaksakan untuk tampil.."

"Tapi..—

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Semua demi kesembuhanmu. Jangan keras kepala Jongin.." Tegas Suho

"Kau tidak mengerti hyung.." Jongin berkata lirih dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia memutar kursi rodanya dan mengarahkannya kedalam kamarnya.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berada didapur mendengar jelas apa yang terjadi diruang TV, namun ia sengaja tak bergabung disana karena ia sedang sibuk menaruh sup kentang yang baru saja masak dari panci kesebuah mangkok berukuran sedang. Lalu menatanya diatas nampan yang sudah berisi segelas susu hangat.

"Untuk si bayi besar?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dimeja makan menikmati serealnya.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengangguk. Ia pun membawa nampan tersebut sebelum Chanyeol mengacaukannya.

Saat ia melewati ruang TV, Suho langsung memandangnya seakan akan berkata tolong-urus-bayi-besar-itu, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk, dengan langkah yang pasti ia pun menuju ke kamarnya.

Semua member sudah tidak heran lagi dengan sifat Jongin yang berubah manja saat ia sedang sakit atau cidera, bahkan sifat manjanya bisa berkali lipat jika ia bersama Kyungsoo. Jadi tidak heran julukan si bayi besar pun disematkan untuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendorong pelan pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat menggunakan kakinya, ia masuk lalu meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanan diatas nakasnya. "Selamat pagi.." Sapanya pada Jongin yang kini duduk dikursi rodanya yang menghadap kearah jendela. Ia menatap sendu langit pagi yang terlihat biru muda.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin lalu duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana jika mereka marah? Bagaimana jika mereka kecewa?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata sendunya. "Aku takut hyung.."

"Mereka siapa?"

"Fans.."

"Mereka pasti mengerti.." Kyungsoo mengelus lembut tangan Jongin yang berada diatas pahanya.

"Tapi tidak semua dari mereka.. bagaimana jika sebagian dari mereka menggunakan ini sebagai bahan untuk menghujatku? Bagaimana jika mereka semakin membenciku? Bagaimana jika mereka –

"Ssssttt…"Kyungsoo berdiri dihadapan Jongin ia mengangkat dagu Jongin lalu menatapnya dengan hangat. "Berhenti berfikiran buruk, itu hanya akan menganggumu. Pikirkan lah mereka yang tetap ada untukmu.."

Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman diperut Kyungsoo. "Aku takut kejadian yang lalu terulang lagi. Kau tau pasti betapa traumanya aku.."

"Lagipula… aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka yang selalu ada untukku. Mereka pasti sudah jauh jauh hari menyisihkan uang untuk membeli tiket namun mereka harus menelan kekecewa jika aku tidak bisa hadir disana."

"Lantas apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo mengelus lembut surai dark brown Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendongak menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin ikut, aku ingin hadir disana hyung.."

"Tapi kakimu?"

"Ini sudah tidak sakit, sungguh.." dengan pelan Jongin berdiri dari kursi rodanya. Ia menggerak gerakkan kaki sebelah kirinya. "Lihat hyung.. aku bahkan bisa menggerakkannya.."

"Coba kau berjalan.."

Jongin mem-pout kan bibirnya sebal, padahal ia sudah berdiri tapi tetap saja tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo. "Kalau berjalan… pasti akan terlihat pincang… tapiiii—

"Apa?" Potong Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sudah menahan tawanya, ia sungguh gemas melihat ekspresi Jongin.

"Ah kau sama saja dengan Suho hyung. Kalian tidak mengerti posisiku.." Jongin kembali duduk dikursi rodanya. Ia memutar kursi rodanya berniat untuk meninggalkan kamar, namun saat tangannya memutar roda, Kyungsoo lebih cepat memutar balik kursi roda Jongin untuk menghadapnya kembali.

"Hyuuuuung aku tidak ingin melihatmu! Aku ingin keluar, kau menyebalkan seperti suho Hyuuung!" Jongin menghentak hentakkan tangannya diatas pahanya.

"kenapa aku menyebalkan hm?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jongin sengaja menggodanya

"Kau tidak ingin membantu ku!"

"kau tidak meminta bantuanku.." balas Kyungsoo

"kau melarang ku untuk tampil!"

"Aku tidak melarangmu.."

"Lalu?" Jongin mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Aku hanya menanyakan keadaan kakimu kan? Coba ingat dibagian mana perkataanku yang melarangmu untuk tampil?"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, alisnya bertautan lucu tanda bahwa ia sedang berfikir keras. "tidak ada?" jawab Jongin ragu.

"Aku bahkan menanyakan apa yang ingin kau lakukan.."

"Jadi… hyung kau ingin membantuku?" Tanya Jongin dengan wajah berharapnya.

"Dan baru ini kau mengajukan bantuan padaku.."

"HYUNG!"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, ia berjalan mengambil semangkuk sup kentang yang mulai mendingin. "Jika kau ingin aku membantumu, kau juga harus membantuku.."

"Apa itu?" Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa mangkuk.

"Habiskan sarapanmu.." Kyungsoo berjongkok dihadapan Jongin lalu menyendok sepotong kentang beserta kuah supnya.

Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Kyungsoo "Call!" dengan cepat ia menyambar sendok yang Kyungsoo arahkan ke mulutnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Suho, ia berencana untuk berbicara mengenai Jongin yang bersikeras untuk tetap hadir dalam konser nanti. Sebenarnya kyungsoo sendiri juga mengerti alasan dibalik itu semua. Tentu kejadian satu april lalu lah yang menjadi faktor utamanya.

Kyungsoo masih ingat jelas bagaimana terpuruknya Jongin saat semua hujatan diterimanya, dan hal yang paling menyakitkan baginya adalah ketika ia benar benar sakit tapi orang orang justru menganggapnya berbohong. Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa itu hanya alibi Jongin untuk mendapatkan rasa simpati fans.

Hal itu makin memperpuruk kondisinya baik mental mau pun fisik, Jongin sampai jatuh sakit karena memikirkan hujatan negatif yang diterimanya, belum lagi rasa keras kepalanya yang memaksakan kakinya yang cidera untuk berjalan dengan normal, alhasil bukannya sembuh cideranya makin parah sampai sampai ia diharuskan menggunakan kursi roda.

Tapi syukurlah disaat Jongin terpuruk Kyungsoo selalu ada disampingnya menggenggam tangannya, mengelus lembut surainya dan menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat. Membisikkannya kata kata cinta ataupun menyanyikannya sebuah lagu agar ia bisa merasa tenang. Dan jika itu sudah terjadi, member lain pun tak heran jika tingkat kemanjaan Jongin pada Kyungsoo jadi bertambah, dan Sehun lah pertama kali yang memberikan julukan 'Si Bayi Besar' kepada Jongin.

'Padahal kau lebih tua dariku, tapi kau tetap saja bayi didepan Kyungsoo hyung' cibir Sehun yang biasanya dibalas leletan lidah oleh Jongin.

"Masuk" terdengar suara Suho dari dalam kamarnya, Kyungsoo pun membuka pintu kamar Suho dan langsung mendapati Suho yang sedang mengemas barang barang nya kedalam backpacknya.

"Mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menutup pintu kamar Suho.

"ke venue.."

"Oh rehearsal? Bukannya besok pagi? Kenapa mendadak sore hari?"

"Lihat saja di konser hari ke empat.." Jawab Suho sambil tersenyum misterius. "ngomong-ngomong ada apa? Jarang sekali kau ingin masuk kekamarku yang kau bilang selalu berantakan ini hmm?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "hehe itu hanya bercanda hyung.."

"Cepat katakana apa maumu.. aku sedang terburu buru.." Suho memakai backpacknya lalu bercermin di kaca besar yang terdapat disudut kamarnya. Bagi Suho kemanapun ia pergi, menggunakan baju formal atau santai, penampilan haruslah tetap sempurna.

"Jongin.."

Suho langsung membalikkan badan nya menghadap Kyungsoo, alisnya bertautan sedang menebak apa yang ingin disampaikan Kyungsoo. "Kenapa? Kakinya bertambah parah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Hyung dia ingin tampil, berikan dia kesempatan.."

"Sudah kuduga.. ia merayu mu apa agar kau mau membujukku?"

"Tidak, tidak. Meskipun dia merayuku aku tetap bisa menolak hal yang menurutku memang pantas untuk ditolak. Tapi untuk hal ini, aku masih bisa mempertimbangkannya."

"Bagaimana?" Suho melipat kedua tangannya lalu duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, "Coba jelaskan"

"Dia masih bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam konser Hyung meskipun tidak semua performance, seperti dikonser sebelumnya. Ia bisa tampil meskipun hanya duduk kan? Itu tidak masalah asal dia tetap bisa hadir…"

Suho diam tampak sedang memikirkan pertimbangan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung ayolah, kau pasti masih ingat kejadian lalu kan? Jongin takut itu terulang lagi, kau pasti tau betapa traumanya dia. Apa kau tega melihat dia terpuruk lagi?"

Tanpa diduga pintu kamar Suho terbuka dengan lebarnya, menampilkan tiga sosok yang sedang berlomba untuk masuk ke kamar Suho duluan.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Pintu kamarku bisa rusak" Pekik Suho kaget.

Ketiga orang tersbut- Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin- hanya tersenyum malu, sambil mendorong badan Baekhyun yang berada paling depan Chen berkata "Kau lama hyung! Tak tau kah kau bahwa syuting akan dimulai sejam lagi? Aku menjadi sasaran amuk manager karena belum tiba di venue! Haisshh.."

Kyungsoo mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya bingung. _'venue? syuting?'_ apa yang ingin mereka lakukan?

"Ya! Kenapa kau ini berisik sekali?" Xiumin menyikut perut Chen saat ia melihat ada Kyungsoo didalam sana.

"baiklah baiklah kita pergi sekarang" Suho berdiri merapikan pakaiannya lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat bingung. "dan kau.." Tunjukknya pada Kyungsoo tepat didepan kedua matanya hingga membuat kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. "Aku akan mengusulkannya kepada manager. Berdoa lah semoga mereka semua setuju.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan Suho. "Tapi tunggu.."

Mereka yang hendak pergi dari kamar itupun lantas menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang, "Kenapa?" tanya Chen tidak sabar.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Syuting apa di venue? Kenapa hanya kalian?" pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ditahannya pun akhirnya dapat disampaikannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum misterius sambil menaik turunkan alisnya,"Hanya orang-orang tampanlah yang terpilih Kyungsoo. Kau tunggu saja nanti ya.. Bye.."

Dari dalam kamar Suho, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar ketiganya sedang tertawa senang.

* * *

Jongin melenguh panjang saat ia merasakan tubuhnya ditindih seseorang, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya barang sedikitpun. Dengan terpaksa ia pun membuka kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. ""Hyuuuung berat..." Jongin merengek

"Beruang pemalas cepat bangun!"

"Eh? Suho Hyung?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku pikir Kyungsoo.."

"Dia sedang bersiap siap.." Suho bangun dari badan Jongin, ia lalu menarik selimut yang membungkus badan Jongin. "Kau cepatlah bangun dan mandi. Atau kau ditinggal sendirian di dorm.."

"Memang kita akan kemana?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Rehearsal.."  
"Aku juga? Aku boleh ikut?"

"Asal 30 menit dari sekarang kau sudah siap. Tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu orang yang lambat!" Kata Suho lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar Jongin

"Baiklah!" Jongin duduk di kasurnya lalu bangkit dan berjalan pelan kearah kamar mandi. Walaupun ia berjalan dengan pincang, namun tak ada sedikitpun gurat kesakitan diwajahnya.

Saat Jongin hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi, ternyata Kyungsoo lebih dulu keluar dari sana dengan pakaian simplenya, kaos putih dan jeans hitam. "Sudah bangun?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin dihadapannya.

Jongin mengangguk antusias lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, "terimakasih hyung, kau yang terbaik!"

* * *

Saat ini kurang lebih 14.000 penonton memenuhi Olympic Gymnastics tempat perhelatan konser mereka digelar. Para member sudah menyanyikan beberapa lagu pembuka dengan sangat mengagumkan.

Jongin meringis pelan saat melihat penampilan member memalui TV yang terdapat dibackstage. Andai saja dia lebih berhati hati, pasti saat ini dia sudah ikut perform dengan member lainnya.

Saat perform lagu Wolf remix sudah memasuki bagian akhir, Jongin mengambil kruknya yang disandarkan didekat sofa. Ia bersiap siap untuk masuk kedalam panggung saat member akan menyampaikan kata kata disalam pembuka.

Apapun yang terjadi Jongin harus bisa menahan perasaan sedihnya dan jangan sampai menangis diatas stage. Tidak, ia tidak ingin membuat fansnya lebih khawatir lagi. Ia harus membuktikan bahwa ia baik baik saja walaupun berjalan dengan bantuan kruk.

Dengan perlahan ia mulai menaiki stage dengan bantuan beberapa staff. Saat ia berjalan kedepan dimana semua member berbaris, Chen menghampirinya dan membantunya berjalan. Ia sempat melirik kearah Kyungsoo. Disana Kyungsoo tersrnyum lembut sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Seakan akan memberitaukan kepada Jongin bahwa _'semua akan baik baik saja, ada aku disini'_

"Selamat malam..." sapa Jongin saat tiba gilirannya untuk berbicara."Apa kabar kalian semua? Aku harap semua baik-baik saja…" Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum tipis, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis.

"Disini aku ingin memimnta maaf karena –

' _gwenchana.. gwenchana.. gwenchana…'_ perkataan Jongin terpotong oleh suara teriakan fans yang mengungkapkan bahwa Jongin tak harusnya mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Beberapa fans terlihat ada yang menitikkan air matanya saat melihat Jongin yang datang menggunakan kruk. Hal itu sudah cukup membuat fans merasa sedih, ditambah jika Jongin menyalahkan dirinya atas cidera yang dialaminya.

Jongin sebisa mungkin menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh, sampai-sampai ia merasa dadanya sesak. "Aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak dapat mengikuti konser sepenuhnya.."suara Jongin mulai terdengar bergetar, tapi ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya. "Aku berjanji akan menjadi Kai yang lebih berhati-hati lagi setelahnya, tidak akan merasa sakit, dan dapat memberikan penampilan yang memuaskan. Aku harap kalian semua dapat menikmati konser kami dengan baik, para member telah memberikan penampilan yang sangat luar biasa.. terimakasih atas dukungan yang selalu diberikan.. selamat malam.." Jongin membungkuk kan padannya pelan lalu tersenyum lebar, ia berhasil tidak menangis dihadapan fans meskipun matanya tadi sudah berkaca-kaca.

Setelah semua member memberikan salam pembukanya, mereka semua masuk kebelakang panggung untuk berganti baju. Jongin juga ikut mengganti pakaiannya karena ia akan ikut berpartisipasi dibagian perform ini. Mereka akan menampilkan beberapa lagu dimana tidak terdapat choreo seperti Unfair dan beberapa lagu yang di medley.

Pada saat lagu Unfair Jongin telah disediakan kursi ditengah panggung, dan untuk akustik medley mereka semua akan duduk di tengah sambil berjajar dengan Chanyeol dan Lay yang memainkan alunan gitarnya.

Bagi Jongin meskipun ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya ikut berpartisipasi ia merasa lega karena ada beberapa bagian dimana ia tetap bisa tampil walaupun hanya berdiam dikursi.

Jika boleh jujur rasanya saat ini Jongin ingin pergi kesuatu tempat dimana hanya ada dirinya sendiri, ia ingin menangis mengeluarkan rasa sedih yang terdalam. Bagaimana tidak, nalurinya sebagai seorang penari begitu kuat meski hanya mendengarkan sebuah musik. Ia merasa tubuhnya ikut bergerak mengikuti alunan musik tersebut. Namun ia harus menahan itu semua dikarenakan kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan.

Apalagi bagian ini adalah bagian yang paling disukainya, disaat mereka semua sudah menanyikan lagu medley biasanya seperti di minggu pertama konser saat lagu Lady Luck ia akan naik keatas panggung dan mulai menari mengikuti petikan gitar Chanyeol dan Lay.

Belum lagi saat ia, Sehun, dan Lay menarikan instrumental dari lagu One and Only dengan guyuran air yang jatuh dari atas membasahi tubuh mereka. Ia akan benar benar masuk kedalam dunianya, melupakan orang disekelilingnya dan hanya fokus pada gerakan tubuh yang mengikuti indahnya alunan instrumental tersebut.

Namun saat ini, ia hanya bisa tersenyum sedih sambil memperhatikan dari jauh. Ia hanya bisa duduk dan berandai andai..

' _seandainya ia lebih berhati hati'_

* * *

Konser hari keempat telah selesai 3 jam yang lalu, kini mereka semua sudah berada dikamar masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo menatap sedih Jongin yang tertidur disebelahnya. Kyungsoo tau seberapa pun keras usaha Jongin untuk terlihat baik-baik saja, ia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang tersembunyi dimatanya yang kini tertutup, ia bisa melihat senyum yang dipaksakan pada bibirnya yang tipis.

Kyungsoo merapikan anak rambut yang terlihat menggangu disekitar mata Jongin, lalu dengan perlahan ia mengusap lembut pipi pria itu, Kyungsoo tau bahwa pipi itu sempat basah walaupun Jongin mengelaknya.

Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin Kyungsoo sampaikan, tapi ia tak tau harus megatakannya bagaimana agar Jongin bisa mengerti tanpa adanya rasa tersinggung. Sungguh ini bukan keinginannya, tapi ia harus melakukan ini demi mereka berdua. Kyungsoo harus mengatakannya sebelum ia melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi melihat keadaan Jongin sejak mereka pulang tadi Kyungsoo merasa tidak tega jika harus menyampaikannya.

Usapan Kyungsoo berhenti saat ia melihat mata Jongin yang mulai terbuka, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil saat Jongin kini telah menatapnya dengan matanya yang mengantuk. "maafkan aku jika mengusik tidurmu.."

Jongin menggeleng pelan lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang berada dipipinya,"kenapa belum tidur?"

"Tidak bisa tidur.."

Jongin membalikkan badannya agar dapat berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, tangannya yang tadi menggenggam Kyungsoo kini ia alihkan untuk mengusap kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo sehingga membuat Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya nyaman. "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Jongin lembut

Kyungsoo meringis dalam hati. Ternyata walaupun ia menyembunyikannya, Jongin akan mengetahui dengan sendirinya. Ia membuka matanya lalu menatap Jongin hangat, "bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik baik saja?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Syukurlah.."

"Tapi aku yakin bukan itu yang menganggu pikiranmu saat ini.. ada apa hyung?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berusaha merangkai kata sebaik mungkin agar tidak melukai perasaan Jongin. "Jangan menahannya.." Kata Jongin sambil mengusap lembut bibir Kyungsoo yang memutih karena digigitnya. "Katakan saja.."

"Jongin.."

"Hhmm?"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf…"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Maaf untuk apa? Seingatnya Kyungsoo tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya. "Dengar, aku mohon kau tidak marah atau tersinggung. Aku.. "

"Katakan hyung…"

"Mungkin untuk dua hari kedepan selama konser berlangsung aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya terus berada disampingmu. Mungkin aku tidak bisa terlalu memberikan perhatianku padamu, atau bahkan sering sering mendatangimu yang berada dikursi saat kita perform nanti…" Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Besok orang tuaku akan datang ke konser, selain itu akan banyak teman sesama idol maupun actor akan menghadiri konser kita.."

' _Ah.. Jadi karena itu?'_ Jongin mendapati hatinya terasa perih saat mengetahui alasan dibalik itu semua.

"Jadi… aku harap kau mengerti.." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan suara yang pelan.

"Hm.." Jongin menggumam pelan, "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah, besok kita harus bangun pagi.." Jongin membalikkan badannya membelakangi Kyungsoo. Ia menarik selimut tebal hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya Jongin juga bingung menyikapinya. Ia merasa marah dan kecewa tapi ia tidak tau kepada siapa. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo melakukan itu semua. Ia tau Kyungsoo melakukan itu untuk dirinya juga. Demi kebaikan mereka, demi hubungan mereka dan demi orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Kadang Jongin berfikir mengapa ia merasa ketidakadilan berpihak padanya? Ia hanya ingin mencintai Kyungsoo dengan bebas, ia hanya ingin mencintai Kyungsoo seperti layaknya pasangan lain yang berbahagia menjalin kisah cintanya.

Padahal disaat seperti ini dimana orang orang tau tingkat kemanjaan Jongin bertambah, ia sangat membutuhkan perhatian Kyungsoo. Walaupun ia tau sekarang mereka harus membatasi skinship yang kadang tak mereka sadari diatas panggung. Tapi jika harus benar benar merasa diabaikan nantinya, siapa yang tidak akan merasa kecewa?

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan, kepalanya tiba tiba terasa pusing memikirkan hal ini, ia mencoba menutup kembali matanya dan mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang berada dibelakangnya. 'baiklah hyung, jika itu maumu..'

* * *

"Hari ini banyak sekali yang datang.." kata Sehun sambil mengskroll handphone nya.. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk bermain dengan sosmednya.

"Siapa saja?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menengok layar handphone Sehun.

"Kwanghee hyung, Yeon Junseok, semua member Red Velvet, Park Bogum dan…. Woaaah Song Joongki hyungnim juga datang. Daebak.." Sehun langsung menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang dimake up. "Kau mengundangnya hyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan menatap Sehun dari cermin, namun dari ekor matanya ia dapat melihat Jongin yang langsung pergi dari ruangan itu. Ia berjalan pincang menuju ruangan sebelah, ruang ganti baju.

Sementara diruang sebelah, Jongin yang sebenarnya sudah mengenakan kostumnya akhirnya memilih duduk disofa ujung ruangan. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil mengurut pelipisnya. Entahlah saat mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo lah yang mengundang teman aktornya untuk datang, perasaan cemburu langsung mencuat begitu saja. _'jadi kyungsoo memilih mengabaikannya disaat ia kedatangan teman teman aktornya? Oh ralat, mendatangkan karena Kyungsoolah yang mengundang mereka..'_ Pikir Jongin cemburu.

' _Baiklah-baiklah jika kau ingin mengabaikan ku, maka aku juga bisa mengabaikanmu!'_

* * *

Konser sudah berjalan selama 2 jam 30 menit. Beberapa penampilan juga sudah ditampilkan dengan sempurna selayaknya konser sebelumnya. Dan selama itu juga tidak ada interaksi antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mereka lebih tepatnya Jongin benar benar mengabaikan Kyungsoo. Padahal seharusnya Kyungsoo lah yang mengabaikannya, tapi ia sudah terlanjur kesal mengetahui fakta Kyungsoo-mengabaikannya-karena-teman-aktornya-datang.

Sebenarnya Jongin menyadari beberapa kali Kyungsoo menatap kearahnya, namun ia langsung membuang mukanya. Apalagi saat mereka perform akustik medley, mereka yang duduk bersebelahan sama sekali mengabaikan satu sama lain. Kyungsoo sibuk memegangi mic untuk Chanyeol, sedangkan Jongin asik dengan candaan Suho yang mengubah lirik lagu Moonlight menjadi "Shower"

Saat perform Lucky, dimana kursi yang biasa diduduki Jongin ditempatkan dihadapan section 9 sama sekali tidak Kyungsoo datangi. Ia sibuk menghindar dan mencari sudut panggung yang jauh dari posisi Jongin. Sebenarnya Jongin sempat kesal, namun rasa kesalnya berubah menjadi rasa haru saat melihat project yang dilakukan oleh KAIFANUNION yang dibantu oleh semua fans yang berada di section tersebut. Mereka mengangkat benner yang bertuliskan "Let's Walk Together, Jongin" saat Jongin berada disana. Belum lagi ada beberapa fans yang meleparkan bunga dan hadiah kepadanya.

Seketika rasa kecewa, kesal dan sedihnya meluap entah kemana saat melihat banyaknya cinta yang diberikan fans kepadanya. Jongin merasa senang ternyata mereka tidak pernah meninggalkan Jongin. Kyungsoo benar, masih ada _mereka yang setia._

Namun tak lama kemudian Jongin seakan ditampar oleh kenyataan. Ia tak pantas marah, ia tak pantas kesal. Apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo benar. Ia tidak boleh egois. Ia harus memikirkan yang lain. Keluarga, kerabat dan tentunya fans mereka. Ia tidak mungkin tega mengecewakan banyaknya fans yang selalu setia padanya. Ia tak mungkin sanggup membalas cinta mereka dengan kekecewaan.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, mencari sosok mungil Kyungsoo. Disisi kanan panggung ia menangkap sosok itu sedang menyanyi dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya kehadapan fans dengan bahagianya. _"Hyung.. maafkan aku.."_

* * *

Konser hari kelima sudah berakhir sejam yang lalu, kini mereka sudah bersiap siap untuk kembali kedorm, beberapa mobil sudah siap untuk mengantar mereka pulang. Kyungsoo yang mengeluari venue terlebih dahulu terlihat menaiki mobil berwarna putih yang disusul Baekhyun dan Chen dibelakangnnya.

Sementara itu dibelakang mobil putih, terdapat mobil hitam milik Chanyeol. Saat chanyeol baru saja menyalakan mobilnya, ia dikagetkan dengan sosok Jongin dengan kruknya sedang mengetuk ngetuk jendela mobilnya. Chanyeol pun menurunkan kaca, "Ada apa?"

"Aku ikut denganmu.." kata Jongin. tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol ia langsung membuka pintu depan dan masuk dengan perlahan, sedangkan manager yang tadi berada dibelakangnya langsung mengambil kruknya dan menaruh dibagasi mobil Chanyeol.

"Bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Diam dan menyetirlah dengan baik hyung.." jawab Jongin dengan malas.

"Dasar bayi besar!"

* * *

Dihari keenam konser atau lebih tepatnya hari terakhir pelaksanaan konser pembuka mereka, tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka masih sama sama mengabaikan, tidak ada interaksi sedikitpun yang terlihat diantara mereka.

Hingga pada saat ending ment Jongin dengan perlahan memasuki panggung, terdengar para fans meneriakkan namanya dengan lantang. Jongin tersenyum tipis saat melihat Chen dan Lay mendatanginya untuk membantunya berjalan.

Suasana berubah menjadi haru saat Chanyeol menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya, ia menangis karena merasa bahagia atas semua dukungan yang diterimanya disaat ia dalam masa sulitnya. Setelah Chanyeol merasa lebih baik, kini tibalah giliran Kyungsoo untuk menyampaikan ending ment nya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang kita benar benar berada diakhir konser. Aku sangat menikmati konser hari ini dan konser konser kemarin, semoga kalian juga merasakan hal yang sama.." Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah fans dan mendapatkan sorakan gembira para fans.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.: "Konser ini sudah berakhir dan aku memikirkan tentang Jongin.."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Jongin langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyungsoo. Dari tempatnya Jongin bisa melihat mata bulat itu berkaca kaca.

"Dia merasa sangat sedih dan kami juga karena tidak bisa berdiri bersama diatas stage ini menampilkan semuanya dengan lengkap. Tapi kami berjanji di waktu yang akan datang tidak akan adalagi yang sakit dan kami akan menunjukkan kalian penampilan kami yang sempurna! Terimakasih semuanya!" Kyungsoo menunduk berkali kali lalu bertepuk tangan bersama fans yang ada disana. Ia mengedipkan matanya cepat supaya airmatanya tidak turun.

Jongin tersenyum kecil saat mendapati Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak ingin menatapnya, Jongin yakin saat ini Kyungsoo pasti merasa malu karena hampir menangis dihadapan fans.

Saat Lay sudah menyelesaikan ending mentnya, Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan menatap ribuan fans yang sudah meneriakkan namanya seakan akan memberikan kekuatan kepadanya. "Kami mengakhiri konser ini dengan bahagia, aku juga harus mengakhirinya dengan bahagia walaupun aku merasa sedih tidak bisa sepenuhnya bergabung dalam konser ini.."

' _gwenchana… gwenchana… gwenchana..'_ Teriak para fans.

"Setelah ini aku berjanji akan benar benar istirahat dan menyembuhkan kakiku, agar dialbum terbaru kami, aku bisa membayar semua ini dengan penampilan yang sempurna. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian semua atas dukungan dan cinta yang tak hentinya kalian berikan. Juga untuk para member yang menjagaku dengan baik.." Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya kesamping dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya dalam.

Jongin tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menatap kedepan,"Aku harap selama konser kami berlangsung kalian dapat menikmatinya dan membuat memori indah tentang kita semua.. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak EXO-L!" Jongin kemudian membungkukkan badannya, setelah itu ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya.

Senyum manis merekah dikedua bibir mereka.

* * *

Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya yang gelap, ia berpikir Jongin pasti telah tertidur pulas dikasurnya. Tanpa memerhatikan keadaan kasur dengan baik, Kyungsoo meletakkan paperbag yang berisi box makanan dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Tadi sehabis konser, Kyungsoo yang kembali tidak sembil dengan Jongin singgah ke sebuah restoran untuk membelikan ayam goreng favorite Jongin. namun saat ia melihat keadaan kamar yang gelap, terpaksa niatnya harus ditundanya besok pagi.

15 menit kemudian saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mendapati kamarnya yang terang dan Jongin yang sudah duduk diatas kasurnya sambil tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Oh? Aku pikir kau sudah tidur.." Kata Kyungsoo sedikit canggung.

Jongin menggeleng pelan lalu merentangkan tangannya, "Hyung.. bolehkah aku mendapatkan pelukanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang kembali manja.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk, ia pun berjalan mendatangi Jongin lalu memeluk Jongin dengan hangat."Apa bayi besar ini sudah tidak marah lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus-elus surai Jongin.

"maafkan aku.."

"Tidak apa, kau tidak bersalah. Orang sakit biasanya memang sensitif.."

"Hyung tidak marah kan?" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum manis.

"Tidak.."

"tidak kesal?"

"Tidak.."

"tidak kecewa?"

"no…"

"Syukurlah.." Jongin kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dan melesakkan wajahnya pada perut rata Kyungsoo. "Hyung apa kau tau bahwa 2 hari kemarin aku merindukan pelukanmu.. aku merindukan suaramu yang selalu membisikkan kata cinta ataupu menyanyikanku sebuah lagu sebelum aku tidur.."

"Kini aku sadar, semarah apapun aku kepadamu, aku tak bisa jika harus berpisah denganmu. Aku tidak bisa jika tidak berada dipelukanmu.. aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Karena hyung… aku benar benar membutuhkanmu untuk tetap berada disampingku.." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berdiri dan megenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku jika aku egois, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengerti keadaanmu. Padahal semua ini berkat kau. Berkat hyung lah aku masih diizinkan bisa berpartisipasi dikonser kita.."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan"kau berlebihan Jongin, itu memang hak mu agar bisa ikut tampil walapun dengan duduk dikursi.."

"tapi kalau bukan kau yang membujuk Suho hyung, maka aku tidak akan bisa tampilkan? Intinya semua karenamu…"

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarkan perkataan Jongin, "Apa kau sudah makan?" Jongin menggeleng sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"kebetulan sekali, aku membawakan ayam goreng untukmu.." Kyungsoo bisa melihat mata Jongin berbinar ketika mendengar kata ayam goreng keluar dari bibirnya. "Mari kita makan.." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin hendak membawanya keruang makan.

"Tidak mau…" tolak Jongin.

"kenapa?"

"Aku mau makan disini berdua saja dengan mu. Jika diluar pasti Xiumin hyung dan Baekhyun akan memintanya!"

"Yaampun sejak kapan bayi besar ini menjadi pelit eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Pokoknya apapun pemberianmu tidak boleh diminta oleh member lain. Aku tidak peduli.." Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja yang terdapat paperbag diatasnya. Ia mengambil paperbag tersebut lalu duduk diatas karpet berbulu disamping kasur mereka.

"Hyung sini.." kata Jongin sambil menepuk nepuk tempat disebelahnya. "Aku mau disuapi.."

Kyungsoo mendengus sambil memutar matanya, "Akhirnya bayi besar ini sudah kembali.."

Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengunyah potongan ayam dengan lahapnya.

END

* * *

HALLOOO! kembali lagi dengan saya min Be heheheheheheh

sebelumnya saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada semua readers yang sudah memberikan review untuk ff pertama saya. saya benar benar merasa terharu heheheh ternyata review itu sangat mempengaruhi terhadap mood menulis ya hehe.

kali ini saya hadir lagi dengan ff bergenre Non-AU! ini ffnya berfokus pada konser diminggu kedua ya hihi.

semoga ff ini bisa memuaskan kalian semua. saya berjanji akan lebih baik lagi dalam kedepannya.

mohon maaf jika masih terdapat kekurangan yah.

hari kamis jadwalnya "WHITE NOISE" yeaay! di tunggu yah!

and last, pls gimme review^^

thankchu :*


End file.
